The Truth
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Seandainya Harry benar-benar meminta saran soal gadis-gadis kepada Sirius.. yang di dapatnya malah kebenaran tentang Sirius. SLASH! boyXboy. oneshot!


Disclaimer : yak, pastilah semuanya udah tau yang buat Harry Potter itu tante J.K Rowling X3 kalau saya yang buat yah.. Sirius ga akan mati, Remus ga akan nikah sama Tonks. Mereka berdua akan hidup bahagia selamanya. The End.

Sip, Warning : mungkin OOC, SLASH!

Tahun kelima Harry, saat Arthur Weasley di serang Voldemort. Ini pas mau natal di Grimmauld Place No 12. _Seandainya Harry benar-benar meminta saran soal gadis-gadis kepada Sirius.. yang di dapatnya malah kebenaran tentang Sirius._

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

Tangan pria itu sibuk melambai-lambaikan tongkat sihirnya, membuat rangkaian _holly _tergantung di langit-langit, dan mulutnya terus bernyanyi lagu-lagu natal yang ceria. Sedangkan pria berambut cokelat muda di sebelahnya sedang menghias pohon natal. Tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok remaja dengan rambut gelap yang berantakan. Kakinya langsung melangkah ke tempat pria berambut hitam panjang; di seberang meja panjang.

"Sirius, aku ingin bicara sesuatu," kata si remaja itu pelan.

Pria berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menyanyikan lagu natal yang ceria langsung diam dan berbalik menghadap anak baptisnya. Dia memandang anak baptisnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengambil serangkaian holly di meja panjang dan kembali berbalik dan menggantungkannya, "aku mendengarkan."

Harry Potter berdeham seraya memberi isyarat tangan bahwa ia hanya ingin mereka berdua saja; tanpa seorang pria berambut cokelat muda yang ramah itu. Tapi usaha Harry sia-sia, karena Sirius Black sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Menghela napas, dia berbisik sangat pelan, karena tidak ingin pria berambut cokelat muda ikut mendengarkan. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara menangani gadis-gadis?"

Sontak tangan si pria yang sedang sibuk melambaikan tongkatnya langsung berhenti. Dia membalikkan badannya dan memandang Harry lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya.

Harry menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, kemudian mengulangnya, masih dengan bisikan pelan, "apa kau tahu bagaimana cara menangani gadis-gadis?"

Sirius mengeluarkan tawa yang seperti gonggongan anjing. Membuat seorang pria yang seruangan dengan mereka sedikit terganggu. Pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut cokelat muda itu menoleh dan memandang mereka berdua bergantian. Dahinya berkerut sebentar, kemudian seperti semula lagi dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Yah, yang kau maksud itu gadis-gadis atau gadis yang spesial?" Sirius memandang Harry geli.

Darah mengalir dengan cepat ke pipi Harry, merambati semua area pipinya dan membuatnya sangat merah. "Gadis spesial."

Sirius mau tidak mau sedikit terkikik. "Jujur, aku tidak tahu Harry. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai gadis spesial di hatiku."

Iris emerald cerah Harry melebar, "tidak pernah?"

"Tidak pernah," Sirius menggeleng, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya sedikit berkibar.

"Tapi kan kau dulunya tampan, bagaimana bisa tidak pernah? Kan pasti banyak yang menyukaimu?"

Sirius menghela napas dalam, "begini, Harry, terkadang kalau kau terus menerus diikuti, dicampuri urusannya, didekati secara berlebihan dan semacamnya pasti kau juga jengah kan?" Sirius menaruh tongkatnya di meja dan menduduki kursi, "entah sejak kapan aku tidak tertarik lagi pada gadis."

Harry sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa pria berambut cokelat muda itu sudah tidak menghias pohon natal lagi, melainkan duduk diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan mereka.

"Jadi—kau tidak pernah berkencan?"

Sekali lagi Sirius tertawa, "tentu saja pernah—sering malah."

Kepala Harry dimiringkan ke kanan. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau sering mempermainkan gadis-gadis kan?"

Tangan Sirius mengacak-ngacak rambut Harry yang dari awalnya memang sudah berantakan. "tentu saja tidak."

Harry menyingkirkan tangan Sirius dengan sebal. Tangan kirinya berusaha merapihkan rambutnya walau tahu gagal, sedangkan tangan kirinya menaikkan kacamatanya, "dengan siapa kau berkencan, kalau begitu?"

Tidak ada yang menyadari tubuh pria berambut cokelat muda itu menegang.

"Apa itu penting Harry?" tanya Sirius dengan nada yang membuat orang penasaran.

Harry mengangguk. Wajahnya masih terliputi kebingungan ketika tiba-tiba saja pikirannya berspekulasi hal yang menyeramkan tentang Sirius, dan ekspresinya langsung berubah total. Sirius yang melihat Harry sudah menyadarinya dan ekspresinya yang sangat ngeri langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi penjelasan kepada Harry. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, matanya mengawasi wajah Harry yang memandangnya ngeri.

"Sirius—apa yang kau maksud itu.. kau berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki?" kata Harry takut-takut.

Sirius membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan canggung. Tubuh pria berambut cokelat muda itu semakin menegang.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Sirius mengalihkan pandangannya menuju rangkaian holly yang tadi ia pasang. Ia sudah tidak sanggup melihat wajah Harry. Harry masih memandang Sirius ngeri. Pria berambut cokelat muda itu sesekali melirik ke arah Sirius dan Harry.

Harry menelan ludah paksa, "apa itu betul? Sirius?"

Sirius merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah kelebihan bicara dalam diam. Awalnya dia menyangka Harry sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahui kelainannya, tapi begitu melihat wajah Harry.. dia yakin ini keputusan terburuk yang pernah ia buat.

Perlahan Harry melangkah mundur, masih menatap Sirius ngeri. Beberapa kali kakinya menabrak kardus-kardus hiasan natal. Kakinya terus melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh pintu dapur. Kemudian, dengan tergesa-gesa tangannya meraba-raba liar udara di belakangnya; mencari kenop pintu. Setelah menemukannya, dia langsung membuka pintu dan berlari keluar tanpa menutup pintunya.

Helaan napas keras terdengar.

"Kukira sudah saatnya. Tapi begitu melihat ekspresinya.." kata Sirius muram. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. Di dalam pikirannya saja sudah sangat buruk apalagi di suarakan.

Pria berambut cokelat muda yang sedari tadi diam, berdiri dan menghampiri Sirius. Tangannya membelai rambut hitam panjang Sirius dengan lembut. Sirius memejamkan matanya; menikmati dalam diam sentuhan sang pujaan hati.

"Suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa menerimanya," kata pria itu lembut. Senyum menenangkan merekah di wajahnya yang pucat.

Sirius menyentuh tangan lain pria itu yang ada di bahunya dan menggenggamnya erat, "yeah.. yeah, kau benar Remmy."

Sekarang tangan Sirius menyentuh pipi Remus Lupin. Dibelainya pipi sang pujaan hati dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu dia menarik rahang Remus mendekati wajahnya. Siap menciumnya. Tapi Remus melepaskan tangan Sirius yang berada di rahangnya dan kembali berdiri tegak; membuat Sirius memandangnya penuh tanya.

Remus mengangguk ke arah pintu dapur yang masih terbuka lebar, "pintunya masih terbuka." Katanya menjawab tatapan tanya Sirius.

Sirius mendengus. Dia mengambil tongkatnya di atas meja dan melambaikannya ke pintu; pintu itu menutup dengan keras diiringi suara 'klik'.

Remus berdecak, "wah, wah. Pintunya dikunci nih?"

Sirius melemparkan seringainya kepada Remus. Remus hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Sirius bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Remus dan mendorongnya terus sampai punggung Remus mencium dinding. Membuat Remus terjepit antara dirinya dan dinding dingin di belakangnya.

Tangan Sirius memegang dagu Remus dan mengangkatnya ke atas; membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Ujung-ujung bibir Sirius tertarik ke atas; membentuk seulas senyuman yang menawan. "Aku tidak tahu kau bosan apa tidak mendengarnya, Remus. Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi."

Remus melayang di langit kelabu milik Sirius. Begitu indah. Begitu berkilau. Begitu memukaunya sampai ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau adalah takdirku, Remus.." bisik Sirius.

Sungguh, Remus merasa dia terbang menuju kebahagiaan selamanya begitu mendengar perkataan Sirius. Perlahan tapi pasti, darah naik merambati pipi Remus. Membuat pipinya yang pucat lebih berwarna.

"Dan kau adalah pasangan hidupku.. selamanya," Sirius meniadakan jarak diantara tubuh mereka. membagi kehangatan. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu selamanya?"

Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Remus. "Yep. Aku tidak keberatan."

Sirius tersenyum tulus. Tangannya merayap turun dan memeluk erat pinggang Remus. Sirius menempelkan dahi mereka, "_I love you_." Dia mencium Remus.

"_I love you more_," balas Remus begitu Sirius melepaskannya. Tangannya di kalungkan di leher Sirius. Senyum tulus terus terlukis di wajah kedua pria itu.

"_I love you most.._" Sirius mencium hidung Remus. Membuat si empunya tertawa pelan. Tangan Remus menekan belakang kepala Sirius dan dia menciumnya.

Dia merasa terbang lagi. Hatinya membengkak gembira. Semua masalah terlupakan. Nyaman dan aman yang di dapatnya ketika jatuh di pelukan Sirius. Dia sudah di rumah. Ini rumahnya, bersama Sirius. Jika mereka bersama, berarti dia di rumah.

* * *

Harry membuka pintu kamarnya dan Ron dengan keras. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ron yang sedang memberikan _Owl Treats_ ke Pig tersentak kaget. Harry langsung menghampirinya dan mencengkeram bahunya erat. "Di mana Hermione? Aku harus cerita ke kalian berdua."

Ron baru mau membuka mulutnya ketika pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. "Harry, Ron, Mum menyuruhku memanggil kalian berdua turun untuk makan malam."

Harry menoleh ke belakang melewati bahunya, "Ginny!"

Harry pindah haluan, berganti menghampiri Ginny Weasley. "Kau tahu di mana Hermione?" katanya cepat. Bulir-bulir keringat—karena tadi dia berlari ke atas—membasahi rambutnya. Membuat rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mana sedikit layu.

"Hermione sudah di bawah," kata Ginny bingung melihat Harry berkeringat.

Harry langsung menyeruak keluar, tapi dia kembali lagi ke kamar dan berteriak, "AYO RON!" Ron bergegas menyusul Harry yang sudah gedebak-gedebuk di bordes.

"Ada apa sih? Harry!" Ron merendengi Harry saat mereka sudah di tangga.

"Nanti."

Pintu dapur terbuka lebar ketika mereka sampai di bawah. Harry masuk dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari Hermione Granger. "Hermione!" serunya.

Gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu menoleh ketika namanya di panggil. Dia mengernyit melihat Harry berkeringat. "Ayo sini," kata Harry pelan. Menyesal tadi ia berseru. Karena setelah ia berseru, sekarang semua yang ada di dapur melihatnya dengan penasaran. Tangannya memberi isyarat agar Hermione cepat-cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione heran. Tapi Harry memberinya pandangan memperingatkan dan menyuruh kedua sahabatnya mengikutinya. Ron dan Hermione saling pandang sekali tapi tetap menurut dan mengikuti Harry yang sepertinya pergi ke arah ruang keluarga.

Harry menyuruh mereka masuk ke ruang keluarga, dan dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kemudian memeriksa sekeliling, memastikan mereka hanya bertiga. Dia memandang sahabat-sahabatnya bergantian. "Ada yang harus kuceritakan ke kalian."

Ron menaikkan alisnya, sedangkan Hermione terlihat cemas.

"Ini tentang Sirius.. tadi aku meminta saran tentang—" Harry berdeham, "—gadis. Nah, dia bilang dia tidak mempunyai gadis spesial di hatinya—"

"Bukankah itu tidak apa-apa? Banyak yang masih _single_ di sini karena mementingkan pekerjaan," potong Ron.

Harry menatapnya tajam, "dia bilang dia **tidak pernah** punya gadis spesial di hatinya."

Ron terperangah. "Itu tidak mungkin!" kata Ron tidak percaya.

"Mungkin saja. Karena Siriuslah buktinya," kata Harry. Dia menarik napas dalam, "aku bertanya, apa dia tidak pernah berkencan. Dia mengatakan—sambil tertawa—bahwa dia sering berkencan."

Sekarang wajah Ron berubah penuh kebencian, "dia mempermainkan gadis," desisnya.

Harry menggeleng keras, "aku juga mengira seperti itu. Tapi bukan."

Seakan mendapat pencerahan, ekspresi Hermione yang bingung langsung berubah menjadi semangat atau senang, sulit di bedakan. "Maksudmu—dia penyuka sesama jenis?" katanya bersemangat.

Ron menoleh ke Hermione dengan sangat cepat hingga lehernya berderik, "apa kau gila?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "aku juga bertanya hal itu, tapi dia tidak menjawabnya dan hanya memandang langit-langit."

Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya, Harry dan Ron ikut mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat kepala mereka nyaris beradu. "Aku punya rencana Harry. Tapi itu kalau kau mau mengetahui jawaban dari Sirius sendiri."

Awalnya Harry bimbang. Dia takut kalau Sirius benar-benar penyuka sesama jenis. Itu aneh bukan? Tapi keinginan tahuannya menang, dan dia menyuruh Hermione memberi tahu rencananya. Lagi pula, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia ingin tahu siapa yang menarik perhatian ayah baptisnya.

* * *

Harry turun untuk sarapan pagi-pagi buta. Dia tidak membangunkan Ron, tahu si pemuda jangkung tidak akan bangun kalau dia membangunkannya jam segini. Dia membuka pintu dapur. Hatinya sudah siap melaksanakan rencana Hermione. Sesuai dugaan Hermione, Sirius sudah duduk manis di kursi, membaca _Daily Prophet_ yang kemarin seraya menyesap teh. Sirius menurunkan korannya ketika Harry memasuki ruangan, alisnya terangkat saat Harry duduk di seberangnya.

Sirius kembali membaca, berusaha mengabaikan keheningan canggung ini. Harry mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja, sesekali melirik wajah Sirius yang tertutupi koran. Dia menghela napas, ternyata rencana Hermione lebih gampang di bayangkan di kepalanya di bandingkan dilakukan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong rencana Hermione itu tidak bisa dibilang sebuah rencana! Dia hanya bilang, "kau harus menyiapkan hatimu Harry, dan katakanlah yang ada di pikiranmu. Apapun yang akan Sirius bilang nanti kau harus bisa menerimanya, bagaimanapun juga dia ayah baptismu." Harry kembali menghela napas. "Err—Sirius?"

Sirius membuka halaman berikutnya, "hm?"

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ingin bicara. Ini tentang kemarin."

Suasana hening mencengkam, tidak ada lagi gerutuan rendah asal dari Sirius ketika membaca berita tidak penting. Sirius melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tangannya menopang dagunya dan dia memandang Harry serius.

Harry memusatkan perhatiannya ke Sirius, "kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin."

Sirius menghela napas, badannya ia condongkan ke belakang. Membuat kedua kaki depan kursi sedikit terangkat. "Apa kau yakin ingin mendengar jawabannya?"

Jantung Harry memompa lebih cepat. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat muncul di benaknya, seperti: apa ia yakin ingin mendengar jawaban Sirius? Apa nanti dia tidak akan menyesal karena jawaban Sirius? Apa ia akan tahan membiarkan Sirius yang sudah memberinya petunjuk tapi tidak memberikan kepastiannya? Apa dia sanggup tidak mengacuhkan kejanggalan ini? Bagaimana kalau jawaban Sirius mengubah pandangannya kepada ayah baptisnya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata mendengar jawaban Sirius malah membuatnya nelangsa, bukannya lega karena mengetahui kebenaran? Semakin banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya semakin ragu Harry ingin mendengar jawaban Sirius. Wajahnya mengernyit serius; tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Dia menyilangkan semua jarinya di bawah meja; mengharapkan keberuntungan. Semoga keputusannya ini yang paling benar. Harry mengambil napas dalam, dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. "Aku yakin."

Sirius mengangkat kakinya yang sedari tadi menjadi pengganti penyangga kursi secara tiba-tiba, membuat kedua kaki depan kursinya membentur lantai dengan bunyi keras. "Kau serius?"

Kalau ini situasi biasa, Harry pasti akan berkata, "aku bukan Sirius, kau yang Sirius" tapi berhubung sekarang mereka sedang benar-benar serius, dia tidak mengatakan itu. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oke.." Sirius menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya dengan tangannya, "jawabanku ya. Iya, aku berkencan dengan laki-laki."

Harry yang sudah mengetahui tapi takut itu benar hanya mengangguk-angguk. Rasanya lebih baik daripada dia menduga-duga sendiri. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia duga. Malah perasaannya lebih enak ketika Sirius sudah memberikannya jawaban. "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa laki-laki yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Sirius hanya memandang Harry.

"Jangan bilang kau ganti-ganti laki-laki?" kata Harry, matanya menyipit curiga.

Sirius berdecak, "mana mungkin. Hanya satu yang ku..cintai. Satu orang untuk selamanya. Cinta pertama dan terakhir."

Harry terperanjat kaget, tidak menyangka Sirius bisa bicara hal seperti itu. Tepat saat itu muncul seorang pria berambut cokelat muda. Rambutnya tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang sedikit berantakan, seperti habis baru bangun tidur.

"_Good morning_," kata Remus.

Tubuh Harry mengejang, dia takut pembicaraan ini di dengar oleh Remus. Bagaimana kalau sahabat ayah dan ayah baptisnya belum tahu bahwa ayah baptisnya itu penyuka sesama jenis? Bagaimana kalau sahabat ayah dan ayah baptisnya merubah pandangannya terhadap Sirius? Bagaimana kalau Remus malah menjauhi Sirius?

Lamunan Harry buyar karena Sirius berkata, "kau ingin tahu jawaban siapa yang menarik perhatianku kan?" Harry mengerling Remus yang sudah duduk tidak jauh dari Sirius dan sedang meminum susu putih yang baru selesai ia buat di kamar sepen.

Harry mengangguk ragu. Sirius bangkit berdiri. Iris emerald Harry mengawasi gerakan Sirius. _Mungkin Sirius ingin kita keluar dan melanjutkan bicara,_ batin Harry. Maka dia sudah siap berdiri ketika Sirius membungkuk di samping Remus dan menjilati bekas-bekas susu yang tersisa di ujung-ujung bibir Remus.

Mau tak mau Harry memekik kaget. Badannya yang sudah setengah berdiri mendorong jatuh kursinya ke belakang, membuat bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Sirius kembali berdiri tegak, memandang Harry yang sedang memberdirikan kembali kursinya. Remus ikut memperhatikan Harry. Walau wajahnya sudah sangat merah, dia masih berani tidak menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sama seperti warna kepiting rebus.

"Harry? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sirius cemas.

Harry menegakkan dirinya, berusaha terlihat normal. Wajahnya sama seperti Remus, merah padam. "Um—yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku—eh ke atas dulu. Membangunkan Ron."

Lalu dia melangkah keluar, masih berusaha terlihat normal.

Remus mendelik kepada Sirius, "gegabah."

Sirius menyisir rambutnya lagi, dan mendecakkan lidahnya. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi seharusnya kau ingat bahwa setiap di dekatmu aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."

"Apa? Itu bukan salahku! Kau yang harus berlatih mengendalikan dirimu sendiri!"

Sirius tidak terima di begitukan oleh Remus, tapi mengingat ini masih pagi dan dia sedang malas berdebat, dia hanya menghela napas dan memilih untuk menggoda Remus saja. "Iya aku tahu, bukan salahmu kalau wajahmu sangat manis, bukan salahmu kalau wajahmu terlihat menggemaskan, bukan salahmu kalau tingkah lakumu sangat lucu."

Remus memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai merona lagi. Sirius memang tahu kelemahannya.

"Dan bukan salahmu kalau pipimu yang merah sangat ingin kumakan," lanjut Sirius, disertai cengiran jahil.

Remus bersikap seakan tidak mendengarkan Sirius, dia melihat jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah waktunya," gumam Remus seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Sirius menahan lengan Remus.

Remus memandang Sirius selama beberapa saat, "tugas Orde."

"Oh," Sirius melepaskan lengan Remus, dan berjalan menuju kursinya tadi. "_Good luck_."

Remus menggelengkan kepala, terkadang Sirius bisa sangat _childish_. Remus menghampiri Sirius, menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Sirius. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

Cengiran kembali muncul di wajah Sirius, "itu Ciuman Selamat Tinggal, nah, sekarang aku ingin menagih Ciuman Selamat Pagi."

Remus tertawa pelan, "kau ada-ada saja _Pads_. Itu di simpan dulu ya." Sirius menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya sedikit tertekuk. "Soalnya sedetik lagi orang-orang akan turun untuk sarapan," jelas Remus. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki, anak-anak perempuan muncul di pintu dapur dan si kembar sudah ber-_Apparate_ ke dapur.

"Kan?" kata Remus.

"Yaudah sana," kata Sirius pelan. Remus tersenyum kecil dan berjalan keluar dapur, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata anak-anak.

"Remus ke mana, Sirius?" tanya Fred seraya menduduki kursi di sebelah kanan Sirius. George menyusul saudara kembarnya, duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Sirius.

"Tugas Orde," Sirius membuka lipatan korannya dan mulai membaca lagi.

Fred menatap Sirius ingin tahu, seakan berharap akan di beri tahu Orde sedang melakukan apa. Tapi Sirius tidak mengacuhkan Fred sama sekali dan terus membaca korannya. Fred mendelik kesal kepada Sirius.

Ron yang terakhir muncul di pintu dapur. "Harry bilang dia sudah sarapan tadi pagi-pagi buta. Kemudian dia tidur lagi," katanya ketika ditanya Mrs Weasley di mana Harry.

Sirius yang menduga Harry memilih tetap di atas dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, langsung merasa tidak enak. Dia berusaha tidak memikirkan itu dan terus membaca, tapi kata-kata yang ada di korannya sama sekali tidak masuk ke otaknya. Beberapa menit setelahnya dia menyerah dengan otaknya yang terus memikirkan Harry. Dia bangkit berdiri dan keluar dapur. Selama perjalanan ke kamar yang di tinggali Harry dan Ron, dia memikirkan kata-kata yang akan di ucapkannya nanti.

"Harry?" panggil Sirius seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Harry dan Ron. Tidak ada jawaban. Sirius memanggil Harry lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sirius nekat langsung masuk kamar Harry dan Ron tanpa persetujuan penghuninya, tapi toh ini rumahnya juga kan? Dia bebas masuk ruangan mana saja dong.

Sirius tidak tahu Harry betul-betul tidur atau hanya pura-pura karena selimutnya membungkus seluruh tubuh Harry. "Mengapa kau tidak turun?" tanya Sirius. Harry tidak bergerak. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Harry akan menjawab pertanyaan Sirius.

Sirius menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sebelah pintu. "Dengar, aku tahu kau shock melihat ayah baptismu berhubungan mesra dengan mantan gurumu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya Harry." Sirius menggaruk-garuk keras kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan frustrasi. "Aku tidak pandai bicara, oke? Menurutku perbuatanku tadi pagi akan langsung menjelaskan semuanya—maksudku itu lebih mudah di pahami, kan?" dia mendecakkan lidahnya tidak sabar. "Aku menyesal memberi tahumu kalau kau akan jadi seperti ini."

Harry bergerak secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Sirius terlompat saking kagetnya. "Aku hanya butuh waktu Sirius. Perbuatanmu tadi pagi bukan hal yang biasa orang lihat, kau tahu?"

Sirius mengangkat bahu gugup, "yeah, mungkin kau benar."

Harry memandang langit-langit.

"Ehem, lebih baik kau turun untuk sarapan Harry," kata Sirius setelah beberapa saat mereka diam. Dia bergerak keluar kamar tapi Harry memanggilnya kembali.

"Apa?"

Harry menatap Sirius yang berada di ambang pintu. "Siapa lagi yang mengetahui kau dan Remus sepasang kekasih?"

"Yah, aku yakin kau sudah memberi tahu Ron dan Hermione atau kalau belum, kau akan memberi tahu mereka nanti. Jadi yang tahu hanya kalian bertiga di tambah Dumbledore tapi tunggu—" Sirius memegang dagunya, dahinya mengernyit dalam, seakan mengingat sesuatu yang mengesalkan, "aku rasa Arthur diam-diam tahu juga. Tatapannya saat tahu Remus tinggal bersamaku disini itu lho.."

Harry mengangguk kaku. Sirius tersenyum dan kembali bergerak keluar kamar, tapi dia berbalik lagi menghadap Harry. Dia mengangkat telunjuknya, "kau sudah tahu siapa yang kucintai tapi aku belum tahu siapa yang kau suka—" Sirius menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri "—itu tidak adil Harry."

Harry memalingkan wajahnya. Mencegah Sirius melihat rona-rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Ayo Harry, katakan siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan perhatianmu itu?"

Mulut Harry kering, dia merasa tidak akan ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi perkiraannya salah. Ketika dia mengatakan nama gadis yang selalu ada di pikirannya, suaranya terdengar jelas di seluruh kamar itu sehingga Harry yakin Phineas Nigellus mungkin juga bisa mendengarnya padahal Phineas Nigellus sedang tidak berada di lukisannya yang di Grimmauld Place. "Cho Chang."

Sirius menyeringai, "yeah.. begitu baru adil." Dia keluar kamar dan menutup pintu tapi sedetik kemudian dia membukanya lagi dan menjejalkan kepalanya ke dalam celah sempit di pintu. "Aku tidak tahu ini akan berguna atau tidak kalau di gunakan untuk gadis, tapi pantas di coba. Banyak-banyaklah memuji dan katakan apa yang kau suka dari dirinya. Pakai kata puitis, ya," Sirius mengedip kepadanya. "Ah, dan yang terpenting, ikuti kata hatimu." Sirius menutup pintu kamar Harry dan Ron.

Harry menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal, iris emeraldnya terpaku ke langit-langit. Benaknya terus mengulang kata-kata Sirius tadi. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. _Mungkin aku akan mencoba saran Sirius. Lagipula itu terdengar bagus_, batinnya.

End.

Yah.. review ya #authornotekependekan #gaje

Oke, ini aneh dan saya juga ga ngerti kenapa saya buat dan nge-publish fic ini #amnesia #nahloh yasudahlah yang penting reviewnya ya! Saya menerima kritikan, flame dan apapun itu O:)

Tinggal klik yang di bawah ini kok ;) mudah! Dan para reviewer pun akan membuat author gaje ini girang karena ficnya di review ;;)


End file.
